


The Dark Shall Come...

by TheGreatKelthulhu



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKelthulhu/pseuds/TheGreatKelthulhu
Summary: Breaking and entering is a bad idea. Even when it's your friend's place.





	The Dark Shall Come...

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic with Izzy, Archer's new friend.  
> Also based on a prompt from a list I came across.

“The dark shall come and take everything you love from you.” 

“Hey,” Archer held up his hands defensively. “There’s no need to curse me.”

“You _barged_ into my room!” Izzy shouted. “You **broke** one of my balcony doors!” She gestured over to said doors, where one was hanging off its hinges. 

“You upset my DRESSMAKING MANNEQUIN!” She pointed to where said mannequin was now laying on the floor, the early stages of a dress on it now looking much less dress-like.  
“And the pins fell out! Do you have any idea how long it’ll take me to put **all** of that back in order?!” 

She firmly placed her hands on her hips, glaring bloody murder at Archer. 

“Uh...Sorry?”

“That _really_ won’t cut it, Sterling.” 

_His first name. Ouch. She was pissed._

_Better try to do something about that..._

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I barged in because I was running away from the cops, also Lana wanted to ask you to make an outfit for AJ’s preschool graduation.” 

Izzy’s expression slowly faded from anger to contemplation. 

_Alright!_

“Okay. Tell Lana to email me her ideas and specifications. It’s izzy.cobblepot@bohomail.com, the casual business email.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Archer took this as his cue to book it out of there, but Izzy cleared her throat just as he was about to exit stage her balcony. 

“And you can send me the money to repair my door to the BanknoteBuddy account that will be linked to you in my follow up email.”

_Shit._


End file.
